A Ghost's Chance
by Megera22
Summary: Batman gets a call from Gordon about a mysterious car accident caused by a mysterious object, called the Banshee's Key. In the crash only a small girl survived, and the only clue of evidence has gone missing. Can Batman protect the girl while searching for the key? Read and Find out.


**_A Ghost's Chance_**

**This is an actual nightmare I had, and it was too good not to write. This is a one shot, there will be no following story, unless you guys really want it, and there will be no second chapter. I made some minor changes to make it nicer, and so it wouldn't be rated T. Please also check out my other stories that I'm writing. Isolation, and Mona's Smile. Feel free to review and ask questions. Enjoy.**

* * *

There was a small beeping in Batman's ear piece. He placed his two fingers on it and listened intently as Commissioner Gordon's voice rang in his ear.

"Batman, we have something you may want to be a part of. There was an accident at the cliffs next to Gotham Lake. A young mother and child were in it. The woman was killed on impact, but the child managed to escape her watery grave. I need you to come help me with this mystery." The older gentleman spoke.

"I'll be right there." Batman's gruff voice came though.

He stood on a gargoyle and looked over the darkness of Gotham city. Just across the bridge in front of him was Arkham Asylum. He leaped of his stead and grappled to his next destination. After entering his bat like car, he made his way to Gotham Lake. The flashing red and blue lights indicated he was close to his destination. He pulled his car to a stop, and left the shelter of his car. He walked up to Jim Gordon, and looked at a soaked little girl, only about ten years of age.

"Glad you could make it so fast. This is Desdemona. She tells me most people call her Mona." Gordon gestured his hand over to the girl beside him. "She gave us a small lead of what caused the accident. She said something that looked like a key entered the car and killed her mother before the crash. After getting a detailed picture, we found a fabled story about it." He held up a picture of an old key with the design of a sharp edged heart. "The fable is that it can take someone's life just like the fabled Banshee. It's called the Banshee's Key."

"Do any of you have it?" The bat like man asked.

Gordon shook his head. "No, it is missing from the crime scene."

Batman nodded his head then turned to the girl. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Do you have anyone you could stay with?"

Desdemona shook her head.

"No father? Any aunts, uncles, or grandparents?"

She shook her head once again. Batman placed his hand on his chin then looked at Gordon. "I can take her someplace safe. I know someone who can help her."

"I was hoping you would say that. I think she would have a hard time being in an orphanage." Gordon acknowledged.

He stepped closer to the girl and held out his hand. Desdemona looked up at him, terror in her eyes from what happened, and then took his hand. He led her to the car and pulled out a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She pulled herself further into the blanket to warm herself from the cold water.

Batman placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to take you to a good friend of mine. He's helped many orphans, and he will help you."

Her reply was another simple nod. Batman helped her into the car and entered on the opposite side. After driving for several miles he arrived at Wayne Manor and walked up with Desdemona to the front door. After knocking, Alfred answered the door and cocked an eyebrow at Batman.

"Alfred, can you tell Bruce Wayne that this little one needs shelter for a while. I'm working on the case of her mother's murder." Batman explained, gently pushing Desdemona forward to the butler.

"Of course." He turned to the young girl. "What might you name be, madam?"

She refused to answer so Batman answered for her. "Desdemona, because of the shock she refuses to talk. But let her get comfortable she'll warm up to you."

Alfred nodded then guided the girl into the large house. Batman turned and entered his complex car again. He drove it into the cave and quickly changed into his regular attire. He took the elevator up to the main house and entered into his study. Alfred arrived soon after and relayed Batman's message.

"Don't worry, you are welcome here. Alfred and I will take good care of you."

_"We will take good care of you, Desdemona." An older man stated to the young girl several years ago._

_ Desdemona stood straight faced, not reacting to her grandfather's words. Her grandmother entered and placed some homemade cookies in front of her._

_ "It's a shame that your brother and father were murdered like that. With your mother being out of town with your sister, it must be very hard on you." Her old frail voice spoke._

_ Several days later her grandparents were murdered and left in a bloody mess in the kitchen. She was, yet again, moved to another family member's care._

In the Cave, Bruce started his research on the killing, the Banshee's Key, and Desdemona. Almost all of Desdemona's family was murdered, the few that weren't either mysteriously disappeared or died of old age. She was alone. Something popped up that confused Bruce. A death certificate for Desdemona, supposedly she died about fifteen years ago at the age of ten. It may have been a different Desdemona, but Bruce wasn't sure.

Alfred and Desdemona were up in the kitchen. Alfred was preparing dinner while Desdemona watched. She seemed in awe as he worked fast to make the fancy, well cooked meal. Alfred turned to the small girl.

"It's going to take awhile to make dinner, there a room upstairs full of things you can play with. Go and enjoy."

_"This is going to take awhile. Go upstairs and play with your brother. Go and enjoy." Desdemona's father gestured her out of the kitchen._

_ "Mona!" her brother called. "You can play with one of my new toys. Come on!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his room._

_ Shortly after, her brother said. "Mona? Do you hear some sort of moaning?"_

_ She shook her head, as she held the artifact in her hand tightly. Their father came up shortly and told them that dinner was ready. He as well heard the moaning. It took only moments before both her brother and father were dead. Her brother's room forever stained with their blood._

Dinner hand finished and Bruce, now as Batman, was at Gotham Lake. He looked at many of the wrecked parts trying to find a lead to the key. He heard a sound behind him, turning abruptly he saw Desdemona.

"How did you get here, Desdemona?" He lowered his fighting stance.

She refused to answer. Instead she stared past him at the figure behind him. He caught on and turned to face the feminine villain behind him.

"What are you doing here, Salina?" he asked the memorable figure of Catwoman.

She placed her hand on her hip. "Same reason you're here. I want the Banshee's Key."

"I thought you only went for cat stuff." The Bat replied.

She shrugged, "I'm making an exception." She got into her fighting stance.

Batman watched her for a bit. "I don't want to fight you, Salina."

"Well, you're going to have to."

Batman moved Desdemona behind him and got ready for Catwoman's attack. The cat charged and began swiping her claws at Batman's chest and face. He easily dodged them and counter attacked. He forced Catwoman back with a kick to her stomach.

As they fought, Desdemona went over to the edge of the lake. Carefully she stepped into the chilled water. She walked further into the water, and stayed unaffected by the cold movements of the lake. She continued to walk further, even after her head submerged under the surface.

Batman and Catwoman continued to fight, until there was a loud explosion from beneath Gotham Lake. Batman turned and watched the pillar of water shoot into the air and then fall back into place. He searched around the area, finding Desdemona was gone he sprinted for the lake. Salina was right next to him when he dove in and began to swim.

Both of them pulled out rebreathers and placed them into their mouths. They dove under the water and began their frantic search for what they were looking for. Salina went for the crashed car and looked for the key, while Batman searched for Desdemona. They used waterproof flashlights to see into the black murky water. Both eventually surfaced unsuccessful.

"The key is gone. I was told it was still in the car. It's not there, seeing that most the car was blown up. I wouldn't be surprised if it had fallen to the very bottom of the lake, where no one would find it." Salina Kyle stated as she worked her way to shore.

Batman also went to shore and thought about his evidence. Then he remembered the Death Certificate, what if Desdemona was really dead, and for some reason her ghost was wondering the earth. It was like Deadman. He looked back at the lake, unsure of what to believe.

"Goodbye, Desdemona." Were his last words to her.

Desdemona stood by the destroyed car. Since she really was dead being underwater didn't affect her. She stood there and watched them go. She had her possession back. She had her key. Her Banshee's Key. Yes, she was the one to cause the woman's death. Yes, she killed her family. Her mission was complete. The last woman was not her mother. It was her sister, the one who was gone with her mother when she killed her father and brother. She got her mother shortly after she came home. All the victims that disappeared were killed shortly after being taken. Her mother was one of them.

Desdemona had a reason to kill her family. They lied to her, and never told her the truth about her family's legacy. Her goal was to live to kill them all, but one mistake caused her death at ten years of age. Ever since then, she worked to end her family's tyranny. She was the daughter of a mob boss, and now there was no one to carry his legacy.

She lifted her key and looked at the bony heart it was made out of. Holding out her hand she allowed the key to sink to the bottom of the lake. While it sank it passed all of the many things she hid from the world. All the evidence she made. The key came to rest at the bottom of the dark lake, and her soul faded into the darkness, never to return.


End file.
